


Angelic

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [28]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: Chris Pike had long prided himself to be immune to the charm of cadets.
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Christopher Pike
Series: bridge2sickbay [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Kudos: 7





	Angelic

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.
> 
> For the theme "With your cherry lips and golden curls. You could make grown men gasp".

Chris Pike had long prided himself to be immune to the charm of cadets. He'd seen so many come and go, and quite a few of them had tested his patience with obvious offers - not the least Jim Kirk – but Pike had withstood them all.

Until this angelic jailbait walked through the door of his office first, and through his bedroom door not much later.

It was the stupidest thing a man in Pike's position could do, become vulnerable and open to blackmail. The only thing that rescued him was that not only the face was angelic below golden curls, but the inside was too. Brilliant and trusting and reliable.

They covered their tracks damn well; the boy was so good that nobody ever wondered why he ended with a posting on the Enterprise. And funny how nobody called Pike on his overly plain ignorance of Chekov's family name when the captain had a reputation for knowing his chosen personnel down to their shoe sizes and childhood hobbies.

Losing the angel was one of the saddest aspects of Pike's sudden banishment to Earth, but he'd always assumed he'd lose him soon anyway.

It made the reunion three years later all the sweeter, when a grown man returned and showed him that angels may outgrow their virginity but never their beautiful heart.


End file.
